looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Pussycat
Penelope Pussycat is a fictional character, a talking cat featured in the Warner Bros. classic Looney Tunes animated shorts. Although she is typically a non-speaker, her "meows" and "purrs" were most often provided by Mel Blanc using a feminine voice. In the 1959 short "Really Scent", she was voiced by June Foray, in the 1962 short "Louvre Come Back to Me!", she was voiced by Julie Bennett, and in the 2000 movie Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, she was voiced by Frank Welker. As of 2013, her only real speaking role was in the 1995 short "Carrotblanca", where she was voiced by Tress MacNeille. Character History & Personality Penelope is best known as the often bewildered love interest of Pepé Le Pew. Penelope is a typical black and white pussycat, though by some means or another, she often finds herself with a white stripe down her back, whether painted intentionally, or by accident. She often finds herself constantly being chased by the overly-enthusiastic Pepé, but when the occasion has presented itself, Penelope has been the pursuer. "For Scent-imental Reasons", "Little Beau Pepé", and "Really Scent" have all shown Penelope to harbor an attraction to Pepé whenever his scent is neutralized (though in each referenced instance, extenuating circumstances have caused Pepé to become frightened by her, inciting Penelope to reverse the roles). In more recent years, merchandising from Warner Bros. (such as ornaments, glass wear, statuettes and children's activity books) has depicted Penelope and Pepé as mutually attracted "sweethearts", although other modern media (such as The Looney Tunes Show and the current Looney Tunes comic book series) has maintained their classic "chasing" relationship. Name Confusion For many years, Penelope remained a nameless character, simply referred to as "the black cat." She was eventually given a name in the 1954 short, "The Cats Bah", where her mistress referred to her as "Penelope". The name was later contradicted in the 1955 short, "Two Scent's Worth", where she was identified as "Fifi." In the 1959 short, "Really Scent", she was referred to as "Fabrette." Confusingly, her mother was named "Fifi" in that short. In a model sheet from the early 1990s, she was referred to simply as "Le Cat." She remained without an official name for many years, until the 1995 release of "Carrotblanca" (a parody of Casablanca). Her name was then canonized as "Penelope Pussycat," as many advertisements for the short credited her as "Penelope Pussycat in her first speaking role." Appearances Classic Shorts * "For Scent-imental Reasons" (debut appearance) (1949) * "Scent-imental Romeo" (1951) * "Little Beau Pepé" (1952) * "The Cats Bah" (1954) * "Past Perfumance" (1955) * "Two Scent's Worth" (1955) * "Heaven Scent" (1956) * "Touché and Go" (1957) * "Really Scent" (1959) * "Who Scent You?" (1960) * "A Scent of the Matterhorn" (1961) * "Louvre Come Back to Me!" (1962) Other Media *''It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special'' (1992) *"Carrotblanca" (1995) *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' (2000) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (appears in end credits) (2003) *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011) Voice Actors *Mel Blanc - 1949 - 1989 *June Foray - "Really Scent" *Julie Bennett - "Louvre Come Back to Me!" *Tress MacNeille - "Carrotblanca" *Frank Welker - Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Tiny Toons Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:1949 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by June Foray Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Characters Category:Pepe Le Pew Supporting characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters